Jeremy and Bonnie
This is the relationship between Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. Jeremy and Bonnie grew up together in Mystic Falls. Jeremy's sister, Elena is Bonnie's best friends. Their relationship began over the course of season 2 but was halted when Jeremy was caught kissing Anna, his ex-girlfriend. The relationship started to grow close again during season four ending with Bonnie bringing Jeremy back from the dead and dying in the process. Season Five found the relationship between the two even more complicated with Bonnie being dead and unable to physically connect with Jeremy. The witch Qetsiyah made Bonnie the Anchor to the Other Side, allowing Bonnie to be in both places at once. Bonnie and Jeremy were able to declare their love for each other and finally consummate their relationship. Their relationship quietly grew even with outside threats and seemed to be on the right path until the Other Side started to collapse. The season ended with the Other Side being destroyed and Bonnie being engulfed in white light and presumed to be gone forever, leaving Jeremy devastated. Later on, the Mystic Falls Gang discover that Damon and Bonnie aren't lost forever and one by one, they both come back. However, Jeremy turned to liquor after Bonnie's "death." After he saved her life in the Prison World, they parted on good terms despite them not being able to speak to each other; Bonnie wanted him to move on with his life, so he did. Jeremy decided to leave Mystic Falls for good to pursue a task in hunting vampires. They both have moved on from each other. ''These two are referred to as "Beremy" by fans. '' Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series ---- ---- ---- ---- Dating Timeline First Relationship: *Start Up: Masquerade ''(2x07) *Break Up: ''Ghost World (3x07) **Reason: Jeremy kissed Anna, and Bonnie couldn't deal with this and needed some time. Second Relationship: *Start Up: Graduation (4x23) * Separated: Home (5x22) ** Reason: Bonnie died, thus meaning that they didn't break up. Despite the fact that they're seperated, Jeremy still cares about Bonnie and according to a spoiler, Jeremy and Elena will try to bring her back. *Break Up: The Day I Tried To Live (6X13) **Reason: Jeremy goes to the Prison World and tries to stop Bonnie from killing herself. Bonnie records herself with Damon's camera and tells Jeremy to move on with his life. Jeremy does move on, after he saves her life, by leaving Mystic Falls and looks to hunt vampires. They still love each other though. Quotes |-|Season Two= : : Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting? : No! (Jeremy looks hurt) I mean: "No, thank you." : : Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride? (Jeremy sees Bonnie wiping away tears) Are you okay? : : (Nods her head) When did you get your drivers license? (they both laugh) : : I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie. : : I'd love a ride home. :-- Masquerade ---- : : Why did you have to get involved? : : Because I didn't want you to get hurt. : : Jeremy... You can't feel that way about me. : : No. (shaking his head) : : What? : : Don't act like this is one-sided, like I'm some kid who has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today. : : And you almost did. : : That was a chance I was willing to take. :-- The Sacrifice ---- : : Here, drink this (handing Bonnie a glass of water). : : Thanks. : : What happened? You scared the hell out of me. : : It's nothing. : : It wasn't nothing, Bonnie. : : I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down. : : When I'm worn down, I take a nap, you were unconscious. : : Witchcraft has its limits. If I push to hard, it pushes back. : : How do you know all this? : : It's all in here (looking at the Grimoire). It's like a reminder that I'm not invincible... Please don't... don't tell anyone. : : Why not? : : Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that. : : Certain people, you mean Damon. : : I mean anyone that can hurt me. : : I won't tell anyone okay, I promise. : : It's hard, you know; my Gram's is gone and my Dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this. : : That's how I feel a lot of the time... alone. :-- Rose ---- : : Go ahead, almost done (pouring the ash onto the table). : : What are you doing? : : Shhhh. : : Hey, your not strong enough. : : I'll be fine. : : You could get hurt. : : And Elena could die. I'll be fine...promise. I promise. : : Ow. Something's happening. (looking at Bonnie) : : Bonnie no! You have to stop her, she's not strong enough. (Flames rise) : : Maybe she is? (Luka starts to get a bad feeling) : : Bonnie...Bonnie. : : You gotta stop her! (Katherine knocks Jeremy out) : : You need to stop. Bonnie! (Bonnie tries to shrug Stefan off, Luka's in pain.) ''Bonnie! ''(Bonnie falls down) Bonnie...Bonnie, wake up! Please, Bonnie wake up. : : Yes, please. I'm still in here. : : You okay? You alright? : : It didn't work, I'm not strong enough...even with help. I can't do it. : : Ow... that's too bad because I'm still hungry. (About to bite Jeremy's neck, then Stefan runs in and pushes Jeremy out of the tomb) : : Stefan! : : Go! (Pushes Jeremy out of the tomb, Bonnie holds on to Jeremy) :-- The Sacrifice ---- : : Is there a problem here? : : Not at all. : : What was that about? : : More lies. :(Jeremy puts his arm around Bonnie and they walk off to the Mystic Grill) :-- Daddy Issues ---- : : So, Luka remember anything? : : No, he just lost consciousness, that's all. : : Should we, uh, wait for Caroline? : : She was just gonna drop Luka off at the Grill, said to lock the door on our way out. : : Yeah, well I hope she drops him hard. : : Wait. You're Elena's little brother. I've known you forever. You're that punk kid. And remember your awkward phase, and then your emo phase; your druggie phase. And overnight you've turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and - : : You think I'm hot? : : With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice - : : Enough already. :(They kiss) : : Wow. :(They kiss again) '' :-- ''Crying Wolf ---- : : Now that is cool. How does it work? : : Its called channeling, siphoning power from something; another witch, the moon, an element. : : So technically you could channel me, well I'm an element sort of. I mean Isn't the human body mostly water? : : You're right (Sharing flirty glances)'. Lets see what happens ''(Bonnie gets up and moves closer to Jeremy putting her hand on his chest). :-- The Dinner Party ---- : : I told you to not to worry about that. : : A warning. That's how you felt like telling me. It says some kind of warning Bonnie. Its says if you use to much of your powers at once it could kill you...how much would it take to kill an Original? : : All of it. : : No. I'm not gonna let you do that. : : Jeremy, you think i was born with these powers so i could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason i was called to do this. : : No ones called to get themselves killed. Plus Elena's not gonna let you die for her. : : That's why you're not going to tell her. : : Do you understand what you're saying right now? : : Its not just -for Elena, Jeremy. Its for you, its for everyone. If i am the only one that can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision. No one else's. Mine (looks at Jeremy and leaves). :(Jeremy throws the book down in frustration). :''-- Know thy Enemy'' ---- : : (taking off his ring to give it to Bonnie) I want you to have this. : : If you’re asking me to go steady, I think that was the ’50s. : : No, I’m serious, Bonnie. : : The ring won’t work on me, Jeremy. : : But it was made by a witch. : : To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is. : : I have to do something, I can’t just… I can’t just let you get yourself killed. :-- The Last Dance ---- : : Which one are you reading? : : Emily Bennett’s has a section on spells she did for my ancestor Jonathan Gilbert. : : Yeah, I think she had a thing for him. :(He looks at her) : : There's something on a resuscitation spell she was working on. : : I saw that, too. She just didn't explain what it did, exactly. : : Maybe Jonathan wrote about it in his journals. You know, I can have Stefan bring them. :Damon: Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill. : : It’s done. :Damon: That's it? Let's go. :(He leaves. John opens his eyes. Bonnie looks at Jeremy) : : I'll be back soon. : : Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are okay. : : And who's going to make sure you're okay? : : I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer. :(She kisses him. He collapses. John catches him) :John: Just go. I'll stay with him. :-- The Sun Also Rises |-|Season Three= : : You need to come home it's boring around here without you. : : Huh, you think you're bored; my dad’s side of the family is like wet paint that never dries. :(Jeremy smiles) : : How's the grill treating you? : : Well, is teaching me the value of a mundane human experience. : : A summer job is good for you; you needed something normal in your life. :(The lights flicker and there's a strange sound) : : What was that? : : Nothing, look I uh... I got to go back to work. I’ll talk to you soon, okay? : : Wait, wait Jeremy. Is everything okay with you? : : Yeah, yeah. Normal mundane. Come home soon, okay? : : Okay. :-- The Birthday |-|Season Four= :(Bonnie is taking pictures of Jeremy's tattoo with her phone.) : : Sorry, if there was a less awkward way to do this, I would. : : Doesn't bother me. :(Bonnie smiles) :-- Into the Wild ---- :(Bonnie and Jeremy, before putting the Veil back up) : : It's almost closed : : So this is it? nods Cause there were a million things I wanted to say to you, but now nothing seems quite right. : : Then don't say anything. :(Bonnie and Jeremy share a passionate kiss, as the candles go out) :-- Graduation (Episode) |-|Season Five= :(Jeremy catches Bonnie watching him while he works out) : : Don't stop on my account. :(Jeremy laughs and stands up) : : Sorry, I just went for a run. What are you doing here? : : It's not like there's Netflix where I am. You working out is my main source of entertainment. : : I was just working off the extra adrenalin. : : And every girl on The Other Side thanks you for it. : : So is this our new thing? You make dead jokes while I avoid all of our friends on your behalf? : : There's nothing I can do to get Stefan's memory back, Jeremy. : : But they don't know that, because they don't know you're dead. They're waiting for you to help them, because that's what you do. You help. : : What happened to you being there for me in my decisions? : : I want to, Bon, but not like this. :-- For Whom the Bell Tolls ---- : : I came to say goodbye. : : What are you talking about? Tessa's doing the spell. : : Amara's dying, Jer. : : That's impossible. Damon- : : Stop, we don't have much time. Tell me the third thing. : : Bon... : : Tell me, please. : : I love you. : : I love you, too. : : I'm not ready to let you go. :(He caresses her cheek, she looks up at him in shock) : : I can feel you! :(She smiles) : : I can feel you. :-- Death and the Maiden ---- : : Sorry, pretty much had to wrestle Elena to get her to give me these. You okay? : : Yeah, I think I am. : : Good, I'm gonna need you to come with me. : : Where are we going? : : To register for classes. :-- Dead Man On Campus Gallery |-|Season Two= -3-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203920-965-628.jpg -Rose-Screencaps-2x08-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16776844-1280-720.jpg|Bonnie? 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981625-637-353.jpg|Watching Bonnie sleeping 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987303-635-353.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987309-635-349.jpg 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19639392-364-700.jpg 2x18-The-Last-Dance-jeremy-and-bonnie-21110690-1280-720.jpg 355px-Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-for-2-07-bonnie-and-jeremy-16557022-550-500.jpg 460px-Katerina.jpg|Playing pool 469px-Katerina11.jpg|On the Date 470px-Katerina10.jpg 487px-Katerina12.jpg 589px-Jer bon elena.jpg|The beginning of the romance 589px-Jeremyflirting.jpg|'''Jeremy flirts 589px-Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png 6VD207c_0250b.jpg 760px-Mas026.jpg 800px-Mas029.jpg Beremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-16972526-400-218.jpg Beremy2.jpg Bonnie Jeremy Know Thy Enemy.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-jeremy-gilbert-16881987-483-292.jpg|Alone CW 1.jpg CW 10.jpg CW 11.jpg CW 12.jpg CW 14.png CW 2.jpg CW 3.jpg CW 4.jpg cw 5.jpg CW 6.jpg CW 7.jpg CW 8.jpg DI 1.jpg DI 2.jpg DI 3.jpg DI 4.jpg DI 5.jpg DI 6.jpg DI 7.jpg DP 1.jpg DP 10.jpg DP 11.jpg DP 12.jpg DP 13.jpg DP 14.jpg DP 15.jpg DP 2.jpg DP 3.jpg DP 4.jpg DP 5.jpg DP 6.jpg DP 7.jpg DP 8.jpg DP 9.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x07-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16991975-1276-717.jpg|"Do you want a ride home?" Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988312-1275-717.jpg|Helping Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988313-1275-717.jpg|Picking up the books Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988315-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988316-1275-717.jpg|Jeremy Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988328-1275-717.jpg|Bonnie Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988367-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988373-1275-717.jpg|Go away LUKA! Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17131606-100-100.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423626-100-100.jpg|KISS Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423627-100-100.jpg|Holding you Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678405-750-563.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678407-750-563.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-21040983-500-496.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-21040984-500-333.jpg Kiss-Kiss-Kiss-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203085-484-338.jpg Mas023.jpg the scarife body guard.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17417917-1280-720.jpg|Hello The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418316-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418555-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418715-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418922-1280-720.jpg The-sacrifice-jeremy-gilbert-17498948-100-100.jpg|Going in for the kiss tumblr_lk1w4nAoA71qc9r37o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk3ucnBJ041qcxvf0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kcd9P4zX1r5av62o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nk3pVEVS1qkvkjko3_250.jpg tumblr_m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo5_250.jpg Vampire-diaries-jeremy-bonnie.jpg|Hello, what do we have here then? VD207c_0220.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E01.720p.WEB-DL.x264-mRS.mkv snapshot 23.41 -2014.05.21 01.40.19-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E01.720p.WEB-DL.x264-mRS.mkv snapshot 23.46 -2014.05.21 01.40.08-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e23.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 33.42 -2014.05.23 17.03.51-.jpg Screenshot_1587.jpg |-|Season Three= 304VampireDiaries0259.jpg 304VampireDiaries0263.jpg 304VampireDiaries0264.jpg 304VampireDiaries1342.jpg 304VampireDiaries1347.jpg 304VampireDiaries1352.jpg 311VampireDiaries1543.jpg 311VampireDiaries1544.jpg 311VampireDiaries1545.jpg Tumblr m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo9 250.jpg tumblr_m30b3uRKAd1r8ofnto1_500.jpg tumblr_m30b3uRKAd1r8ofnto2_500.jpg |-|Season Four= H114a-d13-vam1-10-38.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-28.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-24.jpg GrowingPains3.jpg GrowingPains1.jpg GrowingPains.jpg 4.01-01.jpg 409 - 028.jpg 409 - 214.jpg 409 - 213.jpg 409 - 194.jpg bonnie jeremy.jpg Stand By Me (9).png Bonnieandjeremyx4323.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e23.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 33.42 -2014.05.23 17.03.51-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.44 -2014.05.31 20.20.21-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.41 -2014.05.31 20.20.13-.jpg |-|Season Five= 9 tvd9 640.jpg Tvd501--0088.jpg 2 tvd2 640.jpg TVD_007122.jpg TVD_0079.jpg TVD_0081.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg TVD_1039.jpg TVD_1040.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy 3 TVD 5x01.jpg TVD_1384.jpg TVD_1387.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg Beremy TVD 5x05.jpg|Beremy Amara, Jeremy and Bonnie - 5x07.png Beremy 1.jpg Beremy 2.jpg Beremy 3.jpg Beremy 4.jpg Beremy 5.jpg Beremy 6.jpg Beremy 7.jpg Beremy 8.jpg tumblr_mwoanzftQJ1s8k85mo1_500.jpg|Beremy First time Mfg100.jpg Mfg2100.jpg Bonniejeremy100.jpg Mfg3100.jpg Resident8.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-33.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-30.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-29.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-28.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-27.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-26.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-25.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-24.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-22.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-20.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-17.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-16.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-15.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-14.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-13.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-12.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-11.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-10.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-09.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-08.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-07.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-06.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-05.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-04.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-03.jpg 9+6845.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy in their Romantic Cave full of Romantic Travellers.png 56413.jpg 645645.jpg 489465.jpg Kjhkg.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.02 -2014.05.17 16.11.32-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.56 -2014.05.17 16.11.22-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 39.22 -2014.05.17 16.09.32-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.59 -2014.05.17 16.09.27-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.44 -2014.05.31 20.20.21-.jpg |-|Season Six= 6X10-132-BonnieJeremy.jpg 6X13-112-BonnieJeremy.jpg 6X13-115-BonnieJeremy.jpg Videos Bonnie and Jeremy kiss (Watch in HD)|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ First Kiss TVD 2x07- Jeremy and Bonnie Scenes|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 2x07 The Vampire Diaries-Bonnie and Jeremy scenes 2x08|Bonnie and Elena ~ 2x08 TVD 2x09 - Jeremy and Bonnie Scenes|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 2x09 Bonnie and Jeremy 2x10 Scenes - The Vampire Diaries|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 2x10 TVD 2x15 - Jeremy and Bonnie Scenes|Bonnie & Jeremy ~ 2x15 TVD 2x16 - Jeremy and Bonnie Scenes|Bonnie & Jeremy ~ 2x16 TVD 2x21 - Jeremy and Bonnie Scenes|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 2x21 The Vampire Diaries-Bonnie and Jeremy-as i lay dying(2x22)|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 2x22 File:TVD 3X04 Jeremy sees Anna again. Bonnie returns Home|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 3x04 File:TVD 3X07 Jeremy Bonnie Jeremy bring Bonnie the necklace tries to explain|Jeremy tries to explain Bonnie ~ 3x07 File:TVD 3X21 Damon Stefan Tyler stop Klaus heart. Bonnie has to save Jeremy|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 3x21 TVD 4x23(Jeremy Finds Out Bonnie is Dead Jeremy and Bonnie Kiss)|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 4x23 TVD 5x07 Jeremy Bonnie "I love you"|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 5x07 TVD 5X08 Jeremy Bonnie make love|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 5x08 Trivia * Before being together they both had a bad history in love life: ** Jeremy's ex-girlfriends Vicki and Anna were vampires and died. ** Bonnie's love interests Ben and Luka were working for the enemy and also died. Carter who she seemed interested in is dead too. * Bonnie onc theorized that her ancestor Emily had a thing for Johnathan Gilbert, a likely precursor for their relationship. * Bonnie admits she loves him as seen in As I Lay Dying. '' * They have both 'died' and came back to life. *Damon and Elena support them. * In a deleted scene from ''By the Light of the Moon, Jeremy confesses his feelings for Bonnie to Elena. * Jeremy once cheated on Bonnie by kissing Anna's ghost. * They broke up in Ghost World and got back together in Graduation. * Bonnie died while trying to bring Jeremy back from the dead. * Between Our Town and Graduation, we could see that Bonnie and Jeremy still had feelings for each other. * Bonnie brought him back to life three times: As I Lay Dying, Before Sunset and Graduation. * Bonnie and Jeremy are reunited in the episode Graduation after Bonnie brings Jeremy back to life. * Bonnie and Jeremy make love for the first time in the episode Dead Man on Campus. * Bonnie is older than Jeremy; Bonnie is 20 and Jeremy is 18. **But in reality, Kat Graham (who plays Bonnie) is 25 and Steven R. McQueen (who plays Jeremy) is 26. * Bonnie is Jeremy's third girlfriend, after Vicki and Anna and she is dead just like Vicki and Anna. * Bonnie and Jeremy are separated as of now because of The Other Side being destroyed. References See also Category:Relationships Jeremy and Bonnie Category:Friendly Relationship